1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gas valve control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a pressure regulating valve of a gas stove is used to turn on or off gas source, and there is no gas source control device between the gas stove and the pressure regulating valve. As a result, if a user forgets to turn off the gas, accidents such as suffocation, fire or explosion may take place.
To overcome the above-mentioned problems, China Patent Application No. 200420102387.3 discloses a home-use gas control valve consisting of a valve having a valve pole, a housing connected to the valve, a timer disposed in the housing, a dial disposed at the top of the housing, and a hand wheel. A lower end of an axis of the timer is connected to the valve pole, and hand wheel is fit to an upper end of the axis of the timer. However, the home-use gas control valve has severe problems, such as a large timing error and deadlocking, and therefore gas cannot be accurately turned off.
China Patent Application No. 02206546.6 discloses a time control gas stove and a timing valve therefore. The timing valve consists of an electronic timing switch, a thermoelectric couple, an electromagnetic valve and a wire, and the electronic timing switch is serially connected to the thermoelectric couple and the electromagnetic valve. In operation, when a time preset by the electronic timing switch is up, the electromagnetic valve turns off the gas and the stove and thus time control is facilitated. However, the timing valve has single structure, rough appearance, and short life.